Saiyan (3.5e Race)
=Saiyans= Summary::Battle-hardened primates from another world, they have the potential to be the world's ultimate fighters. Personality Saiyans can adapt both physically and mentally to any combat situation. A Saiyan has no fear in combat; in fact fear drives the Saiyan into a rage. Many tend to have a superiority complex, ego padded by their advanced power. They are brash and thick headed. Saiyans tend to jump into the fray before even considering the consequences. Physical Description Saiyans, from the basic outlook, look identical to humans, although they age slower and live up to twice as long. However due to their culture they don't often live to their full age, always in the midsts of combat. They are almost universally buff and strong, men and woman alike, due to this warrior culture. They possess black, green, red, or brown hair but never natural blond, and their eye colors vary as much as any human. They are born with quite a bit of hair to begin with and it grows slowly, often never changing in maximum length once fully grown. Most notably the Saiyans possess a long monkey tail, a weak sensitive point but useful for balance, and key to triggering the lycanthropic transformation into an Oozaru. Relations Saiyans are generally of the mindset of the Prideful Warrior, and as such as dominating and overbearing. They do not get along well with others unless they lose a struggle of wills or an actual fight. If such occurs, then they can grow to respect their opponents as strong. Alignment Saiyan life strays to chaotic lifestyles, as the power a saiyan possesses often gets to their heads. However, there is a strong lawful tradition among native saiyans, especially of royal stature. Lands Saiyans come from the planet Vegeta, Its existance has been terminated. But given the number of saiyans who have escaped to other worlds, and those who survived the destruction there are many possible clans out there. Religion The saiyans have no known religion, but they do have a belief in a super-being who will be born among their ranks. This "super saiyan" is the basis of the current ruling family's power, as they believe they possess the blood necessary to become one. Language Saiyans speak Common, as the original language of the saiyans has vanished over the years. Vast traveling around the stars have forced them to abandon their racial languages. Names Saiyans have first names, but are not known to keep last names. Members of the royal family often possess the name of those before them, such as the title and name of Vegeta. Saiyan names are based on vegetables. Vegeta is a pun of the word vegetable, Kakarot is carrot, Broly is broccoli, Raditz is radish, and so on. The races name, Sayain, is an anagram of yasai, which is Japanese for vegetable, followed by jin, which is a Japanese suffix for person. Racial Traits * , , , , : Saiyans excel in all physical arts and sensitivity to the power of ki, yet their society of battle has left their minds something to be desired. * (Subtype::Saiyan): Saiyans are humanoid shape but hold a monster inside of them. * Size::Medium: As a medium creature saiyans gain no bonuses due to size * Saiyan base land speed is 30 feet. * Tail (Ex): The saiyan's tail is typically attached and provides a +2 bonus on Balance checks. It also triggers Oozaru form. If the tail is ever severed by some means, the Saiyan loses the ability to become an Oozaru, and takes -4 to Balance checks and -10 speed for 3d4 days. After this, they no longer take penalties, but do not regain their powers unless it is regenerated. The tail has 4 hp per HD of the saiyan. The tail can also be grappled, as it is a weak spot. The first round on a successful grapple the saiyan must succeed on a DC 20 Fort save or be dazed for 1 round. * Ki Sensitive (Su): Saiyans gain 2 bonus power points (such as psionic classes) and 2 bonus ki points (such as ninja or monk) at 1st level. This benefit does not grant them the ability to manifest powers or employ these ki points unless they gain that ability through another source, such as levels in a psionic class, monk, ninja, or similar. * Oozaru (Ex): Saiyans have an innate, were-ape like transformation which is triggers by the presence of a full moon. The saiyan goes into a rage, increasing in size by two steps, becomes covered in hair, and takes the form of an ape. He gains +8 Str, -8 Dex, +8 Con a -2 size penalty on attack rolls, and a -2 size penalty to Armor Class due to your increased size. He gains two primary slam attacks dealing 1d8 + Str damage, and a secondary bite attack for 1d8 + 1/2 Str. This form lasts for 3 + their newly improved Constitution modifier rounds, and during this frenzy they are unable to tell friend from foe, or perform any tasks requiring thinking, similar to a barbarian's rage. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics Super Saiyans "The already darkened skies of the dying Planet grew darker as the Saiyan's pain was brought forth to the outside. The air around him sparked with electromagnetic discharges from his body as his power level increased due to the anger he felt for the loss of 2 of his closest friends, one of them being his best friend. His hair spiked straight upward and changed into a golden color similar to that of an Angel, and his aura grew deadly. It too changed into Angellic Gold. With a final explosion of power and cry of pain, he had transformed into none other than the creature spoken of in legends: The Super Saiyan. He eyed the alien murderer with a deadly gaze, then moved in to attack with the speed and force that the Gods themselves would envy." During times of extreme pressure, or when a great injustice has been done against the Saiyan, their level of power will increase exponentially. During rare occurrences, a Saiyan may transform into a Super Saiyan. These rules for Super Saiyan are meant for campaigns that are sub-epic, and may be tweaked for Epic Campaigns as the DM sees fit. The rulings below are for Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 only. Rules for Super Saiyan 3, and 4 will be added at a later time. Super Saiyan 1 Bonuses: * Base Movement Speed: x2 * Damage Reduction: The Saiyan gains Damage Reduction against all attacks (Stackable with any other Damage Reduction Bonuses) equal to their Effective Character Level. * Spell Resistance: The Saiyan gains Spell Resistance (stackable with any other Spell Resistance bonuses) equal to their Effective Character Level. Attribute Bonuses: * Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution each increase by an amount equal to the Class Level (For a max of +20 at Level 20). * Wisdom, Intelligence, and Charisma each increase by an amount equal to 1 point every 2 Class Levels (for a max of +10 at Level 20). * The Saiyan gains Max Hit Dice for their class. Damage Bonuses * Unarmed Physical damage increases by 1 die level. Armed damage increases according to the new Temp. STR Mod. * Energy/Spell/Psionic Damage increases by an additional +1 per die every 4 Class Levels (For a max of +5 at level 20). Saving throws against the Saiyan's attacks of this nature increase accordingly with the attribute increases. Activating Super Saiyan Stage 1 * In order to achieve Super Saiyan for the first time, a great injustice must be done (Such as Goku seeing his best friend Krillin being killed by the tyrant Frieza on the Planet Namek). Or, they must have witnessed another Saiyan transform into a Super Saiyan. * Activating Super Saiyan for the first time takes 3 full rounds to achieve. Damage received by attacks of opportunity or otherwise do not break the Sayian from gathering his energy to transform. Each subsequent activation of Super Saiyan requires 1 full round. * Attacks against the transforming Saiyan do not break their concentration on gathering their energy unless the attack drops their HP to 0 or less. * While powering up to Super Saiyan, anyone in adjacent spaces are knocked back 5 feet and take 2 points of subdual energy damage (Spell Resistance applies) due to the amount of energy being released by the Saiyan. Players or NPC's that are 15 feet away take 1 point of subdual energy damage (Spell resistance applies) per round, and that damage increases by 1 point for every 5 feet closer they are to the transforming Saiyan. * Super Saiyan Stage 1 lasts for the amount of rounds equal to the Effective Character Level. When the time ends, the Saiyan takes 5 points of subdual damage and takes a -2 penalty to all Attributes, AC, and Attack Rolls, Damage rolls, and 1/2 Base Movement Speed for 1d4 rounds due to fatigue and sudden energy loss. To feel these effects by 1/2, a fortitude save of DC 14+ECL is required. A fortitude Save of DC17+ECL is required to have no negative effects whatsoever. To transform back to normal early, a concentration check of DC 17+ is required, followed by the saves mentioned beforehand from it deactivating normally. Subdual damage that the Saiyan receives during this transformation back to normal goes away at the rate of 1 point per hour, or fully disappears after an amount of restful sleep. Super Saiyan 2 "As he watched his friends fall one by one at the hands of the cynical Cell, Gohan's cries for the madness to cease fell on deaf ears. Finally, after Android 16's head was flung at his feet, he realized what he must do. The frightful powers he held inside, that his father Goku had known existed since he was a child, were to be released at last. Gohan cried out in anguish against the smug Cell and gathered his energy, letting it explode outward, and surpass that of any other Saiyan, including Goku. When all was done, the newly restored teenager looked upon Cell with a glare that would kill any normal man where he stood. Then he made his move..." Prerequisites: * Class Level 7 or higher * Must be in Super Saiyan 1 Form and have the following Attribute Scores: * STR 21+ * CON 21+ * DEX 20+ Bonuses (From Super Saiyan 1) * Base Movement Speed x2.5 (From Normal) * STR, DEX, and CON each increase by an additional 2 point for each Class Level (for a max of +40 total at Lv 20) * WIS, INT, and CHA each increase by an additional 1 point for every 2 Class Levels (For a max of +20 total at Lv 20) Defensive Bonuses (From Super Saiyan 1) * Gains a Natural Armor Bonus of +2 for every Class Level. (For a max of +40 at Lv 20) * Gains additional Damage Reduction against all attacks equal to their Effective Character Level (From normal, this is 2 points of DR/ECL) * Gains additional Spell Resistance equal to their ECL (From normal, this is 2 points of SR/ECL) * Gains Max HD for their class. (This is exactly the same as the bonus from Super Saiyan 1) Offensive Bonuses (From Super Saiyan 1) * Unarmed Physical Damage increases by an additional die level (For a total of 2 die levels) * All Energy attacks (Ki/Magic/Psionic) increases by an additional +2 per die every 4 class levels. (For a max of +10 at Lv 20) How to Activate Super Saiyan 2: * Must already be in Super Saiyan 1 form. * In order to achieve Super Saiyan 2 for the first time, the Saiyan must have undergone some sort of extreme emotional pressure while in Super Saiyan 1 form (Such as Gohan witnessing his friends being pummeled into pulp by the Cell Jrs. in the Cell Games). * Activating Super Saiyan 2 for the first time requires 3 full rounds. Each subsequent activation of Super Saiyan 2 takes only 1 full round. * Super Saiyan 2 lasts for the amount of rounds equal to the character's Effective Character Level, regardless of how many rounds were left until Super Saiyan 1 ran out. * While powering up to Super Saiyan 2, everyone in an adjacent space to the Saiyan is knocked back 10 feet, and takes 8 points of magical subdual damage (Damage Reduction/magic applies like normal). All characters or enemies within 20 feet receive 2 points of subdual magical damage per round, and that damage increases by 2 for every 5 feet closer to the transforming Saiyan. * Attacks against the transforming Saiyan do not break their concentration on transforming, unless the attack drops their HP to 0 or less. * When Super Saiyan 2 runs out, the Saiyan is severely drained. A Fortitude save of DC 15+ECL is required (after transforming back to normal) to prevent from being knocked prone for 1d4 rounds. Saiyans that revert back to normal from Super Saiyan 2 receive 10 points of subdual damage, suffer a penalty of -3 to all Attributes, attack rolls, and AC, as well as 1/2 their base movement speed for 1d6 rounds. To feel these effects by 1/2 (rounded up), an additional Fortitude save of DC 15+ECL is required. To negate these effects, the Fortitude save must meet a DC of 17+ECL. To transform back early, a concentration check of DC17+ECL is required, then after reverting to normal, the required Fortitude saves must be rolled. Subdual damage the Saiyan receives from this disappears at the rate of 1 point per hour, or it will disappear completely after an amount of restful sleep. Super Saiyan 3 "And this is what I call Super Saiyan 3!" -Goku Prerequisites * Class Level 17 or higher * Must be in Super Saiyan 2 Form and have the following Attribute Scores: * STR: 40+ * DEX: 40+ * CON: 40+ Bonuses (From Super Saiyan 2) * Base Movement Speed x3 (From Normal) * STR, DEX, CON each increase by an additional 3 point per Class Level (For a total of +60 at Lv 20) * WIS, INT, CHA each increase by an additional 3 points every 2 Class Levels (For a total of +30 at Lv 20) * Defensive Bonuses (From Super Saiyan 2) * Gains additional Damage Reduction against all attacks equal to their Effective Character Level (From normal, this is 3 points of DR/ECL) * Gains additional Spell Resistance equal to their ECL (From normal, this is 3 points of SR/ECL) * Gains Max HD for their class. (This is exactly the same as the bonus from Super Saiyan 1) Offensive Bonuses (From Super Saiyan 2) * Unarmed Physical Damage increases by +2 additional die level (For a total of 4 die levels) * All Energy attacks (Ki/Magic/Psionic) increases by an additional +3 per die every 4 class levels. (For a max of +15 at Lv 20) How to Achieve Super Saiyan 3 * Must already be in Super Saiyan 2 Form. * After the Saiyan achieves Super Saiyan 2, they are beginning to realize that there's virtually no limit to their power and begin putting themselves through extreme mental and physical training to see what limitations their power level can reach. There's no necessary emotional distress or extreme injustice that must be served to achieve this level of Super Saiyan. * To Activate Super Saiyan 3 for the first time requires 3 full rounds. Each subsequent activation of Super Saiyan 3 only requires 1 full round. * Attacks against the transforming Saiyan do not break their concentration to gather their energy unless the attack drops their HP to 0 or less. * While powering up to Super Saiyan 3, all characters/enemies within 10 feet are knocked back 30 feet and receive 10 points of energy subdual damage (Damage Reduction/Magic applies normally). Enemies within 35 feet of the Saiyan receive 3 points of subdual energy damage and the damage increases by 3 points for every 5 feet closer to the transforming Saiyan. * Super Saiyan 3 lasts for the number of rounds equal to the ECL, regardless of the amount of active rounds Super Saiyan 2 had remaining. * When Super Saiyan 3 runs out, the Saiyan must make a Fortitude save of DC 17+ECL to prevent from being knocked prone for 1d6 rounds. Due to the extreme drain of energy, after reverting back to normal, the Saiyan takes massive penalties. -5 to all Attributes, AC, and Attack Rolls. Base Movement speed is also cut in half. To feel these effects by half (rounded up), a Fortitude save of DC 15+ECL is required. To negate these effects, the Fortitude save must meet or exceed a roll equal to 17+ECL. To transform back early, a Concentration check of DC17+ECL is required, then after reverting to normal, the required Fortitude saves must be rolled. Subdual damage the Saiyan receives from this disappears at the rate of 1 point per hour, or it will disappear completely after an amount of restful sleep. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race